


Don't Think Twice

by jennisnotokay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Sora should have never went after Riku.( AKA, I rewrite the ending to Kingdom Hearts 3).





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make it clear, I don't HATE the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3. It's exactly what I expected and I'm a firm believer in chemistry and I hate to break it to you, Sora and Riku had more chemistry and the game would have been better if it was Riku and not Kairi that Sora went after.
> 
> ANYWAYS, this is self-indulgent. Bye.

It should have ended differently. That’s what Riku keeps telling himself. In another world, in another life, things would have gone differently. He’s traversed countless worlds and lived as a different person before too and yet, here he was, sitting on the same tree, looking over the same ocean they promised to cross.

And yet, Sora wasn’t there.

Sora should have been there. He was the champion of light. He’s the one that connected the worlds. He’s the one who enlightened hearts.

He was everything Riku wasn’t and the idiot saved him.

When Xehanort stuck Riku down, he remembered Sora’s face. There was anguish and horror that crossed those beautiful blue eyes. 

They had shared a paopu fruit just before everything went down. Riku had felt so stupid hiding it behind his back like some lovesick girl. Sora smiled sweetly when he saw it. Riku tried to throw it away, muttering an embarrassed 'nevermind', but Sora just gave him that same dopey smile and took a bite, offering it to Riku.

When two people share a paopu fruit, their hearts become intertwined. 

Those words echoed in his head as he stared off at the ocean.

“Riku?”

He knew it was Kairi. He didn’t answer. He heard her move over to him, jumping up to sit next to him, “He’ll come back. Sora always comes back.”

A part of him knew that. Sora had this annoying way of always coming back, always the hero. Riku… loved that the most about Sora. 

However, the other awful part of him, the part he hid away, couldn’t help but feel how final this all felt. Riku has been dead and Sora brought him back. Some way, somehow, Sora did that.

“Riku, you’re crying.”

He didn’t even realize it. He brushed his hand over his cheeks, trying to will it away, but the dam broke and Riku felt helpless.

“He shouldn’t have followed me. He should be here.”

Kairi reached out, her fingers gentle on Riku’s shoulder. In all the years the trio was together, Riku never cried. Sora was always the crybaby of the three. 

Her fingers gave a small squeeze to his shoulder, “You know Sora better than anyone. He’d never leave you behind to be alone. He knew if he brought you back, you’d have all of us. He knows how lonely you were back then. He never wanted you to feel that again.”

“The worlds need Sora. They don’t need me,” Riku muttered, looking up at Kairi finally, “What am I supposed to do now? I’d risk falling into darkness a thousand more times if it meant he was _here_.”

“He’d hate you for that,” Kairi smiled a bit. Riku could already see Sora standing with his hands on his hips, an annoyed look if he ever knew Riku called on the darkness again. Riku wasn’t even sure he could do that anymore.

Riku turned his attention back to the ocean, “You think he’s out there? In some other world? Lost?”

“I don’t know. Possibly. Master Yen Sid said that Sora paid a heavy price to bring you back,” Kairi’s voice was soft, “But tell me Riku, do you feel Sora?”

Roxas asked him the same question. Xion and Ventus both smiled at Riku, seeming to already know the answer. They were still connected to Sora. They already knew the answer.

Sora was out there, somewhere.

Riku wiped his face and jumped from the tree, a sudden swell of determination as he pressed his hand to his heart, “Our destinies are intertwined. Sora is out there and I’ll save him. I’ll travel to every world I know, every world I have yet to find if it means I can bring Sora home.”

Kairi smiled, jumping from the tree too. She held her hands behind her back and looked up at Riku, “If anyone can save Sora, I’d bet my munny on you. Lea has his munny on Sora ending up saving you both, which is sweet.”

Riku chuckled, turning to Kairi, “My munny is on Sora too.”

The two shared a knowing smile before they returned to the others, Riku announcing he was going after Sora. Mickey tried to talk Riku down, but Riku had made up his mind, just as Sora had done when he said he was going after Riku. 

“I have to find Sora,” he smiled, “I have something I need him to know.”

The group all smiled at him, Kairi leaning against Namine as the two grinned at each other already knowing what Riku wanted to say.

“We’ll be here when you both get back,” Lea announced, placing a hand on Kairi and Namine’s heads, “When you two get back, we’ll have a party.”

Roxas chuckled, “Don’t you have training to focus on, Keyblade apprentice?”

Lea frowned, crossing his arms. Roxas looked at Riku again, “How are you going to find him?”

Riku pressed his hand to his heart, “May my heart be my guiding key.”

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus shared a smile then. Ventus stepped forward, “Then we leave Sora in your care, Riku.”

“Bring him home,” Kairi smiled. 

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all nodded their heads. Ricky’s eyes fell on the others as they smiled at him. Riku smiled back before he turned and ran to find his Gummi ship. He’d find Sora. If he followed his heart, he was sure he would find Sora.


End file.
